Windows
Windows is the commercial OS developed by Microsoft, it was created by bill gates, windows 1.0 windows 1.0 was at the very least known, we wont talk about the older one because that was little known, so at first glance, it looks like MS DOS, thats because it is MS DOS, so the thing about this is that it needs a CD to be run in ms dos, when it turns on, you will se the microsoft logo which means it is botting. DONT WORRY, if you suddenly see the bootscreen screwing itself up, that just means it is working when windows 1.0 finishes botting, it will start you off on something called the MS DOS executive. its the main source of ALL of the programs, and without it, you would not be able to run it. it features basic things like pain and no internet sadly. Windows 3.1 as quoted from toastytech.com... From a user interface standpoint, Windows 3.1 did not introduce much of anything new over Windows 3.0. Windows 3.1, however, was the first really widely used version of Microsoft Windows. windows 3.1.....lacked.......graphics, though draggable windows were introduced. since of the age, it could not compute as much as the latest hardware we see today. thats why neone liked it. So, there were ad ons that finaly introduced service packs, which were so many, it came up into 3.11's, Apple atacks 3.1 okay, this may seem wierd, but apple sued windows for the fact that 3.1 had "the same feeling for the apple computers" they said that the dock on 3.1 was "the same" as theirs.... windows....chicago?!? have you ever wondered if there were betas of the OS's you have known today? there is! windows chicago was the beta of windows 95, "Chicago" is the code name used by Microsoft for early development versions for it. This is the desktop that appears when Windows Chicago Build 73 starts up. IF it starts up. Being such an early pre-beta release a lot of stuff doesn't work or isn't completed and it can be very temperamental. the key differences here are.... *Windows explorer is called "chicago" cabinet. *the taskbar is called the "tray" *shortcuts are called "links" notable programs include..... The Briefcase - An early Plus pack component optionally included with this Chicago Build. Programs - This folder contains links to the programs installed on the system. Recycle Bin - A link to a folder for temporary storage of files to delete. Emptying the recycle bin does not appear to be implemented yet. My Computer - Opens an explorer window listing all drives in the system. Network - A somewhat functional version of "Network Neighborhood" most things are different basically.... windows 95 the worst.....piece of crap.....anyone has seen.....acording to the internet Lol lemme just say....it is pretty good, but it is really crappy. it is built right upon MS DOS... the fact that much stuff seems to not work right, it just gets anoying to use to to the fact that.... *it crashes constantly *errors those two things are very anoying , plus it is slow The Often Criticized Windows 95 "Start" Menu. The Start menu provides instant access to the most common desktop functions. Why a single "Start" button? Well, they actually tried multiple buttons but users found a single button less confusing. Having a constant, immutable, set of options that is always immediately available to a user proved to be useful for support and documentation. It was easy to give instructions over the phone to Windows 95 users, such as "click Start, Settings, Control Panel, then click the Add New Hardware icon". Those items are always there. The programs menu was a little problematic. Let's say if you wanted to play solitaire you would click Start, then Programs, then Accessories, then Games, then Solitaire. If you closed the application and wanted to re-open it, you would have to go through the same thing again. but it finnaly introduced internet explorer....that thing some people used back then, thats when the internet was born... Windows NT Despite its Windows 3.1-ish look, Windows NT is a new protected mode 32-bit multi-threaded operating system. Underneath the hood Windows NT is almost completely unrelated to the other "Microsoft Windows" product. Windows 3.1, being a 16-bit cooperative multitasking operating system can not run Windows NT applications directly. A "Win32s" subsystem was made available for Windows 3.1 that allowed it to run Windows NT applications that made use of only a very small subset of API commands. These applications therefore could not use multi-threading or other advanced features which were simply not possible in Windows 3.1. Windows 95, however, integrated the majority of the Windows NT APIs in to the framework of Windows 3.1. so basically, it is the turn of windows OSs..... Windows XP ahhh, the freshest OS around, people use it alot and that it is very convinient In Windows XP Microsoft has made the file browsing prettier using large icons and thumbnail views. back then, it used to be a problem that there were no cheap graphics cards then....so most people had to deal with giant ugly resolution...anyway there was tons of new stuff to XP! Interestingly, Windows XP will not allow the user to set a resolution lower than 800*600. It is to bad it doesn't make the user select a refresh rate higher than 60hz (To me a 60hz screen is like looking in to a strobe light, and this can cause serious eye strain even if your eyes aren't sensitive enough to see it!). Also interesting is there is no longer a tab for Active Desktop (the settings are now hidden elsewhere). It also seems other references and terminology relating to Active Desktop has been changed or removed, although Active Desktop is still there. The remote desktop connection application is a new addition to the Windows software bundle. The client application (shown above) can be downloaded for any earlier version of Windows. However the server application is a crippled version of Windows Terminal Server, which is a Windows NT only application, that is bundled with Windows XP. Terminal services has a slight edge over its competition because it is hooked in to low-level windows drawing APIs. This makes it a bit faster and gives it slightly more reliable repainting. But for those interested in such things I strongly recommend checking out VNC instead. VNC is available for all versions of Windows and many other platforms as well. themes...those things people just LOVE..but the problem is, there is only 3 themes (not counting classic) silver, olive green, blue...you like red? forget it! the only way to do that is to modify uxthemes.dll which i dont really recomend trying yourself but install a program called windowblinds. crash reporting is different......they say "sorry" and you can send a crash report to them....i highly doubt they listen. Windows server 2003 Windows Server 2003 (the OS formerly known as Windows.NET Server) was released on April 24, 2003 and comes in 3 forms: Web, Standard, and Enterprise. Windows Server 2003 is similar to Windows XP but with extra server stuff and without the unprofessional themes.it is pretty nice to have a server side version of XP! it is good for small buisinesses. it does have strict rules too for securety. windows vista windows vista is the crappiest thing i have ever used! anyway. it is pretty good and has too many things which means it is so slow! and a new feature callled Vista: Exposé.... no, wait, that is what *MacOS* calls it... Dang it Bill, stop blatantly ripping off Mac OS X! anyways other then that it is a pretty good OS....